drunkscapades
by aoyun
Summary: [ p1 of the anpan series ] # [ drabbles ] / Kagami is extremely affectionate when drunk. This wouldn't have been such a bad thing, that is, if Kagami's affection didn't include sticking his tongue in places it shouldn't be. He's also very talented with his tongue; they find this out the hard way. ( also everyone's kind of obsessed with him, or something )


[ **d** runkscapades ] -  
 _part 1 of the anpan series_

#

notes :: _italicized_ = english || this is a **drabble** series and probably won't be in chronological order

pairing[s] :: generation of miracles + himuro tatsuya / kagami taiga

warnings :: boys kissing boys, slash, a drunk kagami just loves everyone so much.

* * *

i. ( baby, if you were a bottle of alcohol i'd drink you straight from the bottle )

#

Amongst the generation of miracles there was something of an undisclosed, never outwardly spoken about, belief that Kagami Taiga was an angel. How this belief started, no one really knows, but what Kuroko knows for sure is that Kagami wearing his mother's pink frilly apron- because he conveniently, _cough_ , couldn't find his own- as he cooks dinner for everyone will be one of Kuroko's most treasured memories _forever_.

It all started because Kise drunk texted everyone in an extremely annoying group chat, which led to teasing the next morning when Kise realized a good portion of everything he sent was extremely embarrassing. Somehow their conversation went from verbally abusing Kise to verbally abusing Kise about drunk Kise to finally wondering what everyone else was like whilst hammered. Of course, eventually, Kagami came up in the conversation and it was then that all hell broke loose, bets were placed, and curiosity was peaked.

 **08:02** [ Daiki ] i bet hes a stupid drunk.

 **08:03** [ Ryouta ] ww i bet he's a happy drunk (/ /▽/ /)!

 **08:04** [ Atsushi ] Murochin says Gamichin shouldn't drink alcohol.

 **08:04** [ Daiki ] what? y the hell not?

Murasakibara replied with a shrugging emoji and then left the chat presumingly for food related reasons.

 **08:04** [ Ryouta ] now i'm kind of curious! \ ( ºΔº ;;

 **08:05** [ Shintaro ] This conversation is pointless. You two should spend your time doing something productive instead of bothering me with your imbecilic gossip.

 **08:06** [ Daiki ] i dont gossip.

 **08:06** [ Ryouta ] so mean Midorimacchi (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞~

 **08:07** [ Shintaro ] Hmph.

 **08:08** [ Ryouta ] wwww Midorimacchi~ your tsundere is showing!~

 **08:08** [ Shintaro ] What? Don't be ridiculous.

 **08:09** [ Ryouta ] don't act like you're not also curious ww, you probably are right?

 **08:11** [ Shintaro ] ...

 **08:12** [ Ryouta ] wwwwww (╯✧▽✧)╯

So naturally a plan was devised.

Goal: Get Kagami-kun trashed.

* * *

ii. ( incest is taboo

[ except when it's not ] )

#

Growing up with Kagami Taiga as a brother figure had it's positives and negatives. For one thing, Kagami was probably the most reliable person Himuro could ask for. He could cook, he was strong, he was friendly, and he was never not there whenever Himuro needed him. On the downside, growing up as Kagami's brother figure meant he'd always be Kagami's brother figure which of course wouldn't have been such a problem if it weren't for the fact Himuro was extremely, _extremely_ familiar with drunk Kagami. In short, drunk Kagami was the cutest fucking thing in the world and led to a whole lot of taboo amoral thoughts one would never associate with their brother.

It is therefore not at all that surprising, that when Murasakibara casually mentioned that some of his old teammates were plotting to get Kagami wasted, Himuro dropped everything he was doing and headed straight for Tokyo, Murasakibara in toe.

When he broke into Kagami's apartment with the spare key he stole the last time he'd been over, he already knew it's too late.

Silently cursing to himself, Himuro entered the apartment with Murasakibara not too far behind him.

"Ah Murasakibaracchi?"

"Hi Kisechin."

"What are you two doing here?" Kise asked.

"Murochin was worried about Gamichin so..." Murasakibara trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, Kagamicchi passed out after two cups," said Kise with an unsatisfied pout.

"Ah, Taiga can't hold his liquor very well," replied Himuro a strained smile crossing his face.

At the sound of Himuro's voice, Kagami sat up, his cheeks pink and eyes slightly glazed over. Grey eyes clashed with red and with a blindingly bright smile, Kagami lurched forward from his slumped position on his sofa and wrapped his arms around Himuro's neck.

" _Tatsuya I missed you~!_ "

And with that Himuro found himself with a mouthful of Kagami's tongue.

The spit-takes that followed were quite impressive.

* * *

iii. ( tigers are cute, gluttons are traitors )

#

Murasakibara hadn't been all that interested when his ex-teammates devised their plan to get Kagami drunk. It didn't have anything to do with him though he did vaguely recall Himuro mentioning something about drunk Kagami being bad. Of course this was before he carelessly let it slip to Himuro who then decided they had to go to Tokyo that very minute because drunk and Kagami didn't sit well with Himuro for some reason.

Then, the moment they walked into Kagami's house Kagami shoved his tongue in Himuro's mouth for some reason and he vaguely understood that this probably had something to do with why Himuro didn't want Kagami getting smashed with his ex-teammates. Himuro hadn't mentioned dating Kagami though, so Murasakibara brushed it off as an American thing and took amusement from the funny faces Kise, Aomine, and Kuroko were making.

When the need for oxygen overrode Kagami's excitement of seeing Himuro, the two separated and Kagami, still wearing a bright somewhat lopsided smile on his face began blubbering in English to a smirking Himuro who was having an odd intense stare-down with the three miracle's sitting on Kagami's sofa.

" _Tatsu, you're so pretty~_!" Kagami exclaimed as he idly nibbled on Himuro's earlobe like some overgrown kitten.

"Uwa~ Gamichin is really cute drunk," Murasakibara declared as he eyed Kagami's flushed face and rumpled hair. He wasn't really sure how to take the semi-betrayed look he received from Himuro for his comment.

When Kagami leapt from Himuro's side to Murasakibara's the betrayed look turned into a rage-filled one.

Too bad he didn't really notice.

It probably wasn't his fault though, he was too distracted by the tongue being shoved down his throat.

Kagami _moaned_. Oh no, Murasakibara thought, he's cute.

* * *

#

a/note :: Right so I was supposed to be updating the _melonpan_ series ( like a month or so ago ), but I had a lot of stuff going on at the time so my muse kind of did a crash and burn and the outline for what I'd been planning to deleted. Once I get my shit together I'll try and work on that ASAP, so thank you to those who've R &R'd that story for being so patient with me.

As for this new series, the format is different. I'll be uploading the stories for this series singularly instead of leaving them all in one fic for the sake of convenience. This series is a companion piece to _melonpan_ except instead of just Aomine x Kagami it's pretty much Various / Kagami; I couldn't resist. Why I named these series after sweet buns, I have no idea I just really like food.

That's pretty much all, I have quite a bit of personal events coming up soon so I am not too sure how my updating schedule will be effected. Regardless I hope to see you all soon, and thank you for reading!


End file.
